


冰点

by XxxxxxH



Category: Fargo (TV), Patrick Melrose (TV)
Genre: M/M, bottom Lester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxxxxH/pseuds/XxxxxxH
Relationships: Patrick Melrose/Lester Nygaard
Kudos: 3





	冰点

1.

Patrick的朋友建议他到美国明尼苏达州一个远离聚会和毒品的小镇过几天安生日子，然而这并没有什么用，他在美国的生活照旧：纸醉金迷、混沌不清。数不清的刺激性药品顺着针尖流进他的静脉血管里，以至于在美国境内还没待足二十四小时，就先被送进了一趟医院。

当药品在身体里发挥神奇的作用的时候，那简直，是的——妙不可言。他知道自己嗑的太多了，这可能会要了他的命，但是他离不开它，这既仁慈又残酷、既美妙又痛苦、既神圣又罪恶的玩意把他变成了一只像是嗅到了腐肉的苍蝇，一个终日里沉迷声色的可怜虫。

可在药效最强劲的时候，他却能感受到一种可贵的充实——当冷的让人发抖的的药液跟热的将人灼伤的血液混合到一起，流向他的躯干四肢、他的五脏六腑，一种崭新的极乐也随之将他填满。

就是这样，Patrick迷迷糊糊的想。现在他感到自己在开始不断上浮，像一个胀满了氢气的气球不停的在明亮广阔的天空上寻找自己的位置，直到气球炸破——他又回到了无边无际的深渊里，而他还是那个荒淫无度、碌碌无为的社会败类。

约翰尼帮不了他，安妮帮不了他，玛丽也帮不了他，堕落的深渊里黑暗太多、光明太少，阳光射不穿那四处弥漫着的浮油般的迷雾，他蜷缩在人们看不到的阴影里。

黑暗只适合黑暗生存。

下坠下坠下坠。他的身体开始不受控制的颤抖，无处不在的白噪音攻陷了他脆弱不堪的大脑，蓝色的冰冷的消毒水气味刺激着他的鼻腔，现在应该是在前往急救室的路上吧。

他想睁开眼睛，眼前什么都没有——他什么都看不见。像是被剥夺了视力，只有白色的一片，没有形状也没有边界。

太亮了。他不适应这种明亮，因此难过的感觉更强烈了，好像要把他撕成两半——一半黑色，一半白色。他想要逃避，可事实从来都不尽人意，这一切总是变本加厉。他又看到了那只一动不动的绿色的小家伙出现在他视野的中心——太显眼了，太深刻了，在一片宁静祥和的平淡里这就是最大的悲剧。

绿色绿色绿色。绿色太多了，壁虎以一种缓慢而坚定的步调爬向他放大的瞳孔，扼住他苍白的脖颈，带走他荒唐的生命。

伯米吉的冬天太冷了。

他好像看到自己掉进了极寒的冰窖，看到湿冷的衣服黏腻的贴在身上，一点点把他拖下水底。而他只能和所有溺水者一样——挣扎、挣扎……再下坠。

他要死吗？他要死了。

在幻境中，漫无目地的挥动手臂，妄想抓住任何一个脆弱的支点。可是没有也没能，他终究还是要某个铺满落叶的阴影里做回尘埃。

有人搭上了他的手，Patrick开始嘲笑自己的胡思乱想，随后贴在他皮肤上的那只手犹豫着紧了紧。

谁来救他？谁能救他。他挣扎着想睁开眼睛，鲜艳的橙色像一片熊熊燃烧着的野火无情地席卷而来。

“握紧我的手。”

这是他失去意识前听到的最后一点声音。

“很高兴你醒了，先生。”

Patrick眯了眯眼睛——白天的光线扎的他眼睛生疼，穿着白色工作服的护士小姐一边检查他的各项生命指标一边漫不经心的祝贺道。

“谢谢。”他挣扎扯出一个虚假的微笑，声音不出意料的沙哑但他确定这是不少姑娘喜欢的那款——毕竟求欢占据了他生活的重要一环。

果然，护士小姐多看了他一眼——虽然他不能指望一个瘾君子能有多好的卖相。“Nygaard先生正在看五官科，我想他很快就会来看你了。”她很快离开了，留下一个他无比熟悉的眼神——混杂了惋惜、不屑、鄙夷和怜悯的眼神。

当然，他早就不把这种小事放在心上了。Nygaard？他第一个想到的是是那个穿着鲜艳颜色衣服的家伙。但事实上，那点色彩出现的太快，快的就像他在上学课间打的一个盹，让人分不清现实和梦境。

接着病房门被推开的声音带来了他想要的答案——的确是他，穿着橙色厚外套的那个小个子男人从门缝里挤进来。除了可怜的房门发出的痛苦呻吟，他几乎没发出一点声音——步子轻巧的吓人。

小个子男人没先到病床这边观摩这位落魄的瘾君子，而是移向窗边无声的拉下了百叶窗。

“Nygaard先生。”他一直耐着性子等到最后一缕强光被挡在窗外，但Nygaard还是被他吓了一跳。

“很抱歉，我不知道你已经醒了。”男人飞快的转过身面向他，给了他一个又生硬又拘谨的笑容。

Nygaard的鼻梁上缠了一层绑带，但他的目光只在那块爬满疼痛的位置停留了一小会儿——他更注意那件橙红色的外套。是的，太鲜艳了也太明显了，看起来就像是农场主刚刚摘下来的新鲜南瓜带着一种自然的柔和。他把眼神挪开了，他不喜欢新鲜。

“我，我很抱歉。只是阳光太晃眼了，如果你觉得太暗的话……”小个子男人看上去很慌乱，几乎就是举措不安了。“不用。”Patrick小幅度的摇摇头，“确实太亮了。”他喃喃自语。

接下来是无言的沉默，男人一声不响的走过来，这让他得以仔细看清对方闪着光的短发。

他说不清那到底是什么颜色，像是一片废弃的沙滩，被海水一遍遍冲刷得褪去了颜色，但依然有那么一两缕仍然坚持不懈的散发着金色的光辉。流逝的色彩让生活变成了旧时的黑白照，画中人被关在沉寂里，唯有无声的哭泣。

他知道自己应该说点什么——什么都行！他应该虚伪的说点感谢的话、夸张的赞美一下他高尚的品质——毕竟不是什么人都会搭救一位饱受苦难的可怜人，或者直接往他怀里塞一大笔美金。

但他张张嘴，没吐出一个字。他没办法说，那些客套的谎言现在全都滞留在嘴边，而Nygaard的眼睛正直直的盯着他，那双像是他大部分记忆中伦敦的天气——不甚清朗。

“没关系。”什么？“我什么都没做，你不必感谢我。”男人接着说。

Patrick愣住了，对方知道自己在想什么，但这还不是最让他惊讶的。

“不。”他又摇摇头，“你救了我。”话一出口他马上就后悔了，将自己那点脆弱又少的可怜的真实胡乱的放送给陌生人可绝不是什么明智之举。

他知道自己指的不只是送他到医院这件事——冰冷的仪器或许能挽留他的生命，但只有真正的火焰才能点亮他的灵魂。

多遗憾，对方好像也明白他的意思，层层阴云下流露出一点难以窥见的蓝天。

“Thank you.”

2.

考虑到这是个小镇——一个连Patrick都找不到毒品的地方，于是他请求Lester带他去最近的酒吧。

出院的手续不算繁琐，却依然持续到了晚上。他跟这个裹着橙红色外套的小个子交谈其实不多，但至少知道了对方的名字——Lester Nygaard。

他和Lester并肩走在空旷的人行路上，小个子男人正执着于将自己的脖子也缩进那件保暖的橙色外套，事实上，这让他看起来更矮了。

Patrick不想这么说，但这实在是一个难以忽略的事实——他平时就要比自己矮上半头，在竭力的蜷缩进厚重蓬松的橙色，让他像极了万圣节时橱窗里被打着昏暗灯光的南瓜玩偶：温和，柔软，易于拥抱……

一路上Lester都沉默不语而他正努力的把自己的注意从他同伴身上移走。是的，同伴——他在心里默默地呼喊，他居然把一个刚认识不到一天的陌生人唤作同伴，这种情不自禁的心理转换一面让他不安，一面却又疯狂叫腔着理所当然。

对方似乎完全没有注意到自己的目光，只是低着头自顾自的往前走。在伯米吉寒冷的冬天里，一个身穿温暖的橙红色外套的男人——他把自己缩成一团，看上去是那么人畜无害，无论走在小镇的任何一个位置也不会引来旁人的侧目，他又是那么平凡那么正常，好像和Patrick每天擦肩而过的善男信女没什么差别。

但他就是知道Lester与其他人不同。如果说Patrick的不同体现在他大理石一样惨白的皮肤、久治难愈的病人般瘦削的身形还有手臂上那排意味再明显不过的针眼上的话，那么Lester的不同则深深的隐藏在层层阴影和伪装之下，这并不是说他是一个虚伪的人——你看他的眼睛，它们依然像林子里柔软的小鹿，干干净净的，只是林子里下起了暴风雨让他不知道该躲到什么地方才好。

他只是被生活所带来的的痛苦的风暴压垮了，茫然失措的迷失在他生活的那片林子里，没人看到他柔软湿润的蓝色眼睛，没有人找到他……

他越想就越觉得脑袋里一片乱糟糟的，好像他灵魂深处最最坚硬柔软的地方突然裂了条缝——让他心里空落落的。

伯米吉的夜晚太安静了。

在走过数不清的曲折小路后——这该死的路快把他绕晕了，Lester终于带着他来到了附近最近的酒吧。

他草草的扫了一眼四周——艳得刺眼的霓虹灯、致力于震聋耳朵的流行音乐还有随处可见的满身酒气的壮汉和衣着清凉的女郎，这比他平时寻欢作乐的地方差了不止一个档次。不过他更在意的是这个看起来就遵纪守法的乖乖的上班族竟然会带他来这么一个呃……不那么规矩的灰色地带。

Lester显然也看出了他的疑惑，抬头匆匆看了他一眼，但又很快低了回去。

“到了，嗯……就这，那我先走了？”

Patrick吃了一惊，他要离开了，而这很可能意味着自己再也见不到他了。一旦对方离开这个酒吧，离开他的视线，直到最后一点色彩也从他眼里消失融进无边无际的夜色里，他将会彻底远离自己，隐遁在多达七十亿的茫茫人海里消失得无影无踪。

他不想让这发生，可事实上他无能为力。交流、挽留——一切真情实感的表达都是那么让他力不从心，他可以对着一个只是窥探他钱包的妙龄女郎侃侃而谈，却在面对Lester时无力地像只濒死的孤狼。

请留下好吗。他脆弱的想着。

但很快患得患失的Patrick消失了，留下了一位言语风趣的纨绔子弟。他随便搂住任意一个火辣辣得贴过来的舞女，然后用一种最轻松最毫不在意的语气说道，“感谢你的帮助，留下来让我请你喝一杯好吗？”

他听到了自己的声音——轻佻又无礼，只有混蛋才会用这种高高在上语气和帮助过自己的人对话。他确信自己又搞砸了一切，总是这样。

他弯起嘴角，露出一个苦涩嘲讽的笑。干得漂亮，Patrick。

Lester皱着眉头，仿佛在思考这个建议的可行性。Patrick则面无表情，一动不动的盯着对方。

拜托，别拒绝别拒绝——他大脑又开始这些可笑的幻想了。他努力维持着表面的风平浪静，可心脏正毫无道理的乱颤，不再是平稳有规律的跳动了，而是那种让人心惊的颤动，好像一只受惊的羚羊闯进了他的心房还在柔软的房间里四处游窜。

小个子男人的目光开始飘来飘去，直到视线扫过酒吧门口……但他极快的转回了头，并且再也没有面对过门口的方向，顺便还决定留下来喝一杯。

是的，他答应了。Patrick几乎要感到受宠若惊了，当然这一点完全没有展现出来。他只是好奇的看向那拥有神奇的挽客能力的酒吧门口，然而只有一位令人厌恶的肥胖男人粗鲁的闯了进来。

不过Patrick再也没有理他了，于是他和Lester在随后的时间里得以开启一段相当令他满意的、所有普通朋友间都会存在的正常的对话——除了对方有一点紧张。

事实上，Lester有点过度紧张了。他也想过也许对方和自己一样不擅长于“正常”交际，但他的呼吸又浅又急，双手不安的绞在一起，还有眼睛——那对小鹿一样的眼睛终于不再四处乱晃了，反而集中在他身上从来没有移开过，仿佛除了他之外的生物都是什么洪水猛兽一样。

Patrick无意识的凝视着他，在四周如此鲜艳的灯光的笼罩下它们却还是如此灰暗，朦胧的笼罩着一层由痛苦和绝望编制而成的屏障。而他，他们之间的距离是那么近，只要一伸手就能触摸到那层冰凉的屏障、就能拂过他眼眸上方令人心碎的纤细睫毛……

突然他注意到Lester僵住了，坐在他身边纹丝不动好像连呼吸都停止了，直到他看到一只苍白瘦长的手掌正像他想象的那样拂过对方的睫毛，于是一种细碎的骚动占据了他的大脑，让他无法呼吸无法思考，他完全不知道自己在干什么——那只手，他的手正脱离大脑的掌控，执着于将事情推向更不可掌控的深渊。

一直到Patrick躲在洗手间里用凉水冲脸时，他才晃晃回过神并执着的将刚才可疑的冲动归咎到酒精的作用下。

他逃跑了。完全是落荒而逃。

3.

Lester独自一人坐在角落的座位上，趁着Patrick去洗手间的这个空隙，他终于有时间把身上这件蓬松的橙色夹克脱下来了，一方面是因为这衣服实在是该死的厚重——他早就大汗淋漓了，另一方面在这个短裤热裙的场所，独他一个人穿着这样格格不入又格外醒目的衣服……拜托，他现在最不需要的就是别人的注意。

他尽可能多的把自己蜷缩在座位里，用最小幅度的动作一口口吸着杯子里的廉价啤酒，好像这样就能把他从一个本就宛如透明的小家伙变成真正的空气。

他现在只痛恨自己，把Patrick带来了这个可怖的地方，如果是其他酒吧自己绝对会很乐于和他一起去喝一杯，但不是这个，不是这个该死的山姆经常来的地方。可惜后悔也来不及了,在酒吧门口看到山姆肥胖身躯的那一刻起，他可悲的命运就已经注定了——他可能会被狠狠的羞辱一顿（这是一定的了），或者再次被打进医院（他的好同学可不会手下留情），甚至是重新来一遍高中时候的把戏——把他装进桶再扔到公路上。

不不不！Lester强迫自己停止难堪的想象，但他的身体显然背叛了他的大脑。

在温度适宜的酒吧里，他却开始无法抑制的抖个不停，细碎的寒意从心脏开始向四肢蔓延缓缓地冻结他的身体，他好像掉进了什么河里，贴身的衣物浸满了水附带着仿若有千斤的重量直往下坠，可周身那难以忍受的温度又时刻引诱他寻找些温暖的能够保暖的东西——什么都好，像是他的外套……他开始犹豫要不要把外套套上了。

他又用吸管抿了几口酒，好像这能帮到他什么似的。然而，直到他从座位上被拽起来的时候，他的脑袋仍然像是呛了几口酒，迟迟转不过弯来。

“嘿，Lester。”山姆装摸做样的打了个招呼。

Lester现在彻底醒了，他就知道，他无处不在的胖得像头野猪的老同学一定会来找他的麻烦。

无时无刻。Lester绝望的想着。

山姆轻而易举的揽住他的肩膀，仿佛他就是一只廉价的宠物，有着可笑的出身，软弱的过去，直到现在也只能是任人宰割。

他又开始颤抖了，胸腔快速的开合带动他那饱受苦楚的身体和遍布伤痕的心脏。……上帝，他茫然的张张嘴，但什么都没说出来，甚至连正常朋友间该有的招呼都没有。

没有，什么都没有，正像是他过去几十年可悲的人生，孤苦无依。没有财富没有名望，他一如几十年前刚刚降临这个黑色世界的他，浑身赤裸，孤苦无依。但他也不再是原来的那个Lester了，无形的地狱火焰灼烧过他的身体，留下一道道渺无踪影却难以磨灭的伤疤。

日复一日的流血流尽了他的勇气，年复一年的压抑抑制了他的声音。他被困在痛苦编制的囚笼里，他被囚禁在怯懦围成的躯壳里，等到他真正有机会有能力保护自己的时候，苦难的河流已经涨得太高，流得太急，成了一条遥隔千里又近在咫尺的天堑了。

他好像被困在了世界彼岸，往来的人群听不见他的声音，但只有他自己知道，在某个伸手不见五指的漆黑之夜，在某个遍布荆棘沼泽的祸患之地，有那样被上帝抛弃的孩子在阴影里无声的哭泣。

“真巧，又见面了。”山姆的声音相当愉快，好像他们真的是什么久别重逢的好友，在一起度过了愉快的中学时光。

不过，他确实单方面的给山姆带来了不少快乐时光。这就是Lester对自己的评价，一个到处受欺负的软柿子，甚至悲哀到要亲手主持自己葬礼的可怜人。

Lester一直低着头，他不敢抬头去看山姆·赫斯，也不愿被他看到自己鼻梁上的伤口。山姆无疑是一个暴力狂，一个荒淫无度、欺软怕硬的混蛋，在他执着于做着粉碎他尊严的壮举时，Lester根本无力反抗，他能做的只有像现在这样——一点点捡起踏碎了一地的自尊。

“Lester……Niggered!”山姆摆出一副思索的表情，“你现在在干什么来着？”

“It’s……It’s Nygaard.”Lester开始举措不安的左右晃动，他敢肯定山姆当然记得他的名字，毕竟他就是上午打断自己鼻子的罪魁祸首。

他受伤的鼻梁又开始不规律的疼痛，像是他永远恐惧的八只脚的黑色蜘蛛开始从腐烂的伤口里蜂蛹而出，遍布他整张脸颊，并带着那种令人胆战心惊的恶心触感爬满他全身，他甚至能感觉到昆虫精细肢体的底部与皮肤相接触时那小小的尖锐的触感……

Lester有点想吐。

“你是做什么的来着？……保险推销？”

他没回答。他知道自己的工作在对方眼里不值一提，毕竟在早些时候已经见识过了。他只觉得心里像死水一样平静，分不出神去紧张或者恐惧了，这并不是说他不在乎，他只是被迫习惯了承受、接纳，被迫成为了暴徒排泄垃圾情绪的关键一环。社会给他贴上了无力改变的标签，好像他生来就是阴沟里的虫子、无人理睬的枯木、社会底层的loser。

他是吗？Lester默不作声。

山姆显然自娱自乐的相当愉快，他一向在欺负Lester这方面表现的意兴盎然。

“你陪着的那个公子哥呢？”Lester猛地抬起头，他马上就明白对方要说什么了，但这一刻他感受到的更多的竟然是愤怒，可能有那么一瞬间无名的怒火掩盖了恐惧，让他有勇气摇摇头对他生活中的暴君说不。

“别这样。”他重重的呼吸了两下。

“怎么，你保险没推销几份到先把自己推销出去了？”

山姆绽开了笑容，而他只能僵在原地徒劳无功的摇着头。

见他不做声，山姆直接伸出拳头在他面前晃悠——这意味着温和的闲聊时间结束了，他很快就能像一只丧家之犬回到医院再看一次五官科。

他急促的浅呼着气，他想他现在绝对是过度呼吸了，但他停不下来。他感受到一种难言的冲动——他所有想要宣泄的情感全部堆积在一起，化为一把不知会刺穿谁的脑袋的短剑，像是即将决堤的河堤——有千斤的重力驱使着他然而差一点，还差一点……只差一点。

“Lester？”

山姆的拳头在他面前截然而至，也堵住了Lester心头的一点裂痕，随着内心的河水慢慢恢复平静，他悄悄地把一点暴虐、一点残酷、还有一点点杀人冲动像扔凶器一样远远地抛到河流的最深处。

Patrick回来了，还带着他那美妙低沉迷人的声音。

4.

Patrick终于从洗手间里钻出来了，冷水的冲刷没让他那千疮百孔的大脑好多少，但起码没有变得更糟。它们依然像是一团浆糊，混杂着难以理喻的遗憾和冲动。

他一出门就看到Lester，不过更多的是因为他身边还站着一个膘肥体壮的男人，他突然感到胃里火辣辣的。他们看上去不像是聊天——如果有什么对话是需要Lester全程低着头缩在一起的话。

离的太远了，他狠狠的晃晃脑袋，好像这样就能把模糊的混乱一股脑的抛出脑海。听不到他们的对话，也看不清他们的动作，他努力凝凝神，直到恍惚间一团黑影冲向Lester的脸颊。

“Lester？”他脱口而出。

那团黑影停下了，现在他看清了那该死的是一个拳头。他快步前进，只期望他这幅上流社会的行头能让那个混蛋知难而退，不然他就待和Lester一起回医院一趟了。

不过，反正也到晚上了，入驻高档酒店或是在垃圾堆里睡一晚对他这个食髓无味的瘾君子来说也没什么差别。

“Lester！”他又喊了一声。

Patrick在角落里帮Lester收拾湿透了的短发，那人在临走前泼了一杯酒，这让Lester的身上散发着一股廉价的酒气。

廉价。他不自觉的皱了皱眉毛，好像这个词用在对方身上是那么的格格不入，哪怕那人穿着廉价的外套、廉价的西装、廉价的皮鞋还喝着廉价的啤酒，可廉价的Lester？他始终觉得一种莫名的不妥。

Lester正温顺的低着头，艳丽的灯光透过正顺着他脸颊留下的酒滴，反而折射出一种近似成熟麦田颜色的昏黄。在这个时候，他知道自己可以大胆的凝视对方身上的每一片颜色，用心描摹每一寸细节，假装自己是一位经验老到的画家，在临摹画作的同时固执的打上自己独有的痕迹。

Patrick喜欢昂贵的东西，或者说他喜欢花钱——随意挥霍家族的资产，好像毫不理解金钱的意义，任由钞票流进毒品的针管里或是淫乱的夜店里。但他更愿意形容自己是一个绝望的守财奴，只是他真正守护的、真正珍视的早已被时间冲刷而去，只空留一屋子的残枫落叶任由狂风席卷而去……

他享受着这股无言的宁静，仿佛灯光成了阳光，歌声成了风声，而他处在这片与世隔绝的室外桃源，翻涌的麦田掩盖了过去几十年的世态炎凉、人情冷暖，让他终于在无限的喧闹中得以脱身，眼中只有天空的色彩——那片天空，被雨水冲刷过的天空正呈现着前所未有的湛蓝。

他凝视着Lester的眼睛，心头的麦田被狂风吹的东倒西歪。

Lester值得世上一切美好之物。

“对不起。”

Patrick主动开口。他确实感到抱歉，可一时间却又不知道为了什么，像是上课走神被老师抓个正着的学生，瞬时间脑海里一片茫然只能吐出苍白无力的抱歉。

可Lester不是老师，他于对方而言也许只是一个无礼的陌生人、一个愚蠢到把自己送进医院的瘾君子、一个对认识超过一天的同性心怀不轨妄想的花花公子。

他竟然开始害怕，肾上激素极速释放让他只觉得手脚冰凉、四肢麻木，好像灵魂化作一股青烟从身体里四散而去。身体失去了掌控，而意识却前所未有的冷静——又冷又静，如同滞留在遥远高空对流层的液滴，无可奈何又高高在上的审视自己——一团肮脏的、丧气的细胞堆积物，组成他躯体的元素一样能够组成尘埃。

不不不。他不是故意露骨的盯着他看的，他不是故意暧昧的抚摸他的睫毛的，他甚至不是故意吸毒的……他只是没有选择，像一只提线木偶被命运无情的操控。

他看似所拥有的一切组成着他痛苦不堪的人生——金钱，权势，人脉和聊胜于无的贵族身份，但这些都不是他的，而是来源于他家族的世代传承，他、他父亲、他祖父……不堪的命运似乎随着姓氏代代相传，融进每一滴血液，刻在每一段基因……

他的生活似乎从出生起就落入了一个漆黑的怪圈，以至于让他对荒谬无比的命中注定深信不疑。他的过去已被谱写，而他的未来似乎也有了份不容置疑的台本，于是他——他自己，却好像成了生命中的局外人。

他的出身无法改变，他的父母无法改变，他的一切经历也无法改变……人生的航道早已偏离方向，他只能在无边的浓雾中四处游荡，而突然间视野里映射出一点微光唤起了他心底微博的希望。他听见有谁在疯狂的呐喊：“快！快跟上去，这次轮到你掌舵了Patrick！”见他没动静，那声音又喊了起来：“快加速呀！错过了这次，绝对会后悔的！！！”

后悔。他知道自己会后悔。

Patrick无意识的动动嘴唇，再也没说话。

倒是Lester开口了，神情慌张的像是只受惊了的小鹿。也是，他的确受了惊，浑身湿漉漉的章示着他人的暴行。

“不，别……不用道歉。”Lester对着他茫然无措的眨了眨眼，“这是、我，就是……嗯，从小就这样了。”

Lester又把头埋回衣服领口里，他的声音有点含糊不清，一句话断断续续说的像是几个模糊的音节。可Patrick全都听清了，每一个单词都像板上钉钉那样清楚的打在他心上。

从小就这样了。他没办法不让自己想这句话。

他不知道自己该高兴还是悲伤，幸福的家庭总是相似的，不幸的家庭却各有各的不幸。Lester无疑来自于另一个不幸的家庭，它可能贫穷、潦倒、或者有一个精神错乱的男主人……

这太糟糕了，一方面他卑劣的从别人的痛苦中寻求快乐，而另一方面他又情不自禁的在心里哀悼Lester。

可怜的Lester，他知道深渊的路漆黑难行。

于是，他鬼使神差的又靠近了一点。突然间，他有好多话想说，好像顷刻间便是世界末日，只能争分夺秒，因而这些话就全都拥堵在喉咙口，让他不由得地哽塞。

这突如其来的情绪太沉重、太猛烈，所以只要一不小心就会把这个公子皮囊压垮，露出里面脆弱的芯子来。

Patrick快速的呼吸了两下，轻声问道：“你父母对你做什么了吗？”

Lester猛地抬起头，用一种尖锐的目光审视他，他不喜欢这感觉，像是内心最隐私的部位被赤裸的丢在他人面前，这让他感到无限的暴露、脆弱、以及无助。不过很快，Lester就换了种眼神，带着一种好似了然的悲壮。他说不出这其中有几份悲几份喜——他只觉得这眼神苍凉得很，直让他想落泪。

“不。”Lester的蓝眼睛紧盯着他的眼睛，以至于他甚至能从中回望见自己的倒影，“他们没做任何事。”

接着，Lester又低下头留给他一个金色的发旋。深蓝色的霓虹灯光泼墨般撒在他的发丝上，可丝毫掩盖不住它们原本的色彩。那是发着光的，他近乎虔诚，原本在日光下黯淡盘旋着的金发银丝此刻却异常闪亮，它们能从漆黑中夜色中汲取希望，却在明媚的晨曦下黯淡无光。

他的脑海突然一片空白，也许是里面东西太少，也许是里面东西太多。

“他们没做任何事。”Lester的声音像是破晓前的最后一片浓雾，仿佛美丽的新生近在眼前。

可Patrick知道这意味着——他们本可以做点什么的。

5.

纵横在两人之间的沉默让Patrick喘不过气来，他决定借口在房间里找点水喝。

在Patrick挑起那个可怕的话题之后，他和Lester之间的对话就少的可怜，气氛尴尬得像是被水浇灭的炉火。

他只想赶快逃走，这比他讨厌的上层社会人们虚与委蛇的社交场合更让他感到无措和难堪，于是Lester带他去了一家旅馆。

他漫不经心地向玻璃杯中倒了满满两杯白开水，意兴阑珊的听着水流和杯壁间彼此敲打的叮咚声，直到思绪起起伏伏飘到下着大雪的窗外——就像雪花击打玻璃的声音。

他才后知后觉的意识到，大雪把他困住了。把他和那个软绵绵的小个子男人一起困在无边无际的阴霭之下，在他本就时刻乌云遍布的人生中，这样的天气好像也没有那么糟。罕见有人和他并肩同行，虽然只是暂时的、随时可能失去的——Lester短暂得就像是一场梦，如此的不现实，一个和他同样饱受痛苦的男人仓促的闯入他的世界，他轻柔的撬开他的房门，把他拉离摇摇欲坠的危房，带领他奔向末日的尽头。

听起来就像童话故事。Patrick出神的凝视着杯中的液体，小小的旋涡不停地在水中旋转，好像某种催眠的小手段，搅得他心神不宁。

他从来没住过汽车旅馆——温暖、舒适又廉价的小房间。也许不是很小——他环顾四周，那个眼神暧昧的旅馆女店主似乎执着于让他俩睡在一个房间 ，哪怕是一间有两张单人床的双人间。

但Lester既不是他的情人，也不是一个很好的做情人的对象。他不像那些橱窗里明码标价的一夜情，随赠着精致的脸蛋、健美的身材或是能说会道的伶牙俐齿。

他有过那么多情人，可他一个也不爱。他也尝试过，把希望寄托在虚无缥缈的爱情上，又把爱情寄托在恍若空中楼阁的情人身上。 ** **然而事实上爱情不过是一时激动，以为有人能修复你破碎的心，然而在意识到他们做不到时，又会极其失望。****

渐渐的他们全都长着一副嘴脸，起着同样的作用——帮他消磨时光。但片刻的欢愉过后却给他留下了无尽的绝望，他永远觉得心空的吓人，那个本该装满爱和其他美好情绪的小盒子空荡荡的见了底，可他找不到任何东西来填满它。

他不知道该爱谁。像迷路的雏鹰在浓雾中迷失了方向，他只得在高空不停盘旋，仿若自己是居高临下、高不可攀。他不爱他的家人，甚至连他自己都不爱。

他既没有爱的人，也没有人爱他，于是便把所有的心悸都归结于一具身体对另一具身体的反应，归结成最原始粗暴的冲动。

但Lester，他说不出来那是什么感觉。

他坚信残酷的现实生活中根本没有一见钟情。如果把人生的种种烦心事比喻成一场硕大的风暴，那么Patrick就时刻位于风暴中心并且不停的在雨中原地踱步。而在这个时候，Lester来了，他不会把对方比喻成春季的微风或是夏日的暖阳，那些都太温暖太美好了，以至于仅仅是幻想似乎都与他的生活格格不入。

他更像是一块特殊的拼图或是一把特定的钥匙，因为太过特殊而被暗中倾轧，但一定会有一处缺口、一扇大门能与他贴切的融为一体……一个同样落魄、同样残破、同样惶惶不可终日的人。

有那么一瞬间，Patrick觉得自己就是那个人。在Lester用他那总是带着些绝望和哀求的湿润的蓝眼睛寂静凝视他时，他仿佛从湖中望见了自己的倒影。倒影伴随着水流的波纹无声摇曳，泛起一圈圈波浪。这念头怪异极了——像是一个没有光源的地方却耀眼通明，一摊没有源头的死水却遍布涟漪。

他茫然无措的眨眨眼，慌忙间结束了这场思想的远足。

Lester接过玻璃杯，仰头猛灌了几口，把杯子轻巧的放在左手边最近的方形床头柜上。

“谢谢。”他抬起头看向他。这个时候，这个懦弱温顺的中年男人看起来竟然像是一个涉世未深的小男孩，在不经意间露出几分难得的羞涩和腼腆。

房间里只开了一台壁灯，昏黄的光线挤满整间屋子，他突然觉得难以呼吸，好像这落日余晖般的光亮带走了全部的氧气，让他蠢蠢欲动、口干舌燥。

他靠近了一点，Lester正盯着他的眼睛。直到Patrick将一片嘴唇贴到另一个人的嘴唇上，Lester还是睁着眼，只是颤抖的睫毛不停的上下扇动，在漂亮的蓝眼睛里留下一小片阴影。

Lester没拒绝也没接受。

对于那个吻——如果两片柔软的皮肤相摩擦也算是吻的话，Patrick想。那太纯洁了，就像小孩子亲吻他心爱的玩具——它本应该落在脸颊、额头或是随便其他表示友好和纯洁的位置，但Patrick吻了他的嘴唇，让这个动作带上了一点暧昧的色情。

他感觉自己心跳的猛快，那样纯粹的、还没有被荷尔蒙蒙蔽的激动和他以往在情人身上追寻的都不同。Patrick抬起头，在他还在回味那股陌生的悸动的同时，Lester僵坐在原地。

Patrick先是很高兴——对，那个吻！然后又有点紧张——Lester一直坐在那一动不动、沉默不语，最后他有点后悔——为自己鲁莽的亲吻了一个性取向不明的男人。直到Lester僵硬的起身，冲向房门的时候，他的心情终于团结一致——恐惧，他只感到恐惧。

高个子和大长腿终于发挥了它本该有的作用，Patrick从未如此感谢自己还有这么一副高大残破的骨架，以便于他能过三步并作两步在Lester夺门而出之前攥住对方消瘦的胳膊。

“ ** **我真的需要陪伴，否则我不知道我会做什么。**** ”他脱口而出，“ ** **……我是个白痴，我很抱歉，但求求你别走……我今晚不想一个人呆着，我不行！**** ”

Lester只是沉默的看着他，现在他从那双蓝眼睛里看不出任何的情绪了，好像只有平静伴随着整间屋子里的寂寞无声。就在Patrick快要被这股沉默压得喘不过气的时候，Lester说话了，语气像是个就要行将就木的死刑犯，“ ** **这是你想要的吗？**** ”

“……不， ** **没有别人，就陪我坐一会儿。**** ”Patrick快速的眨眨眼睛，把那点难言的哽咽塞进肚子，“ ** **……别丢下我一个人。**** ”

6.  
Lester躺在属于他的那张床上，没有人关壁灯，于是任由昏黄的灯光在他们身上流淌。他转过头，目光轻轻地落在Patrick身上，廉价的灯光打在对方像大理石一样苍白的皮肤上，竟然像镀了层金光。

Patrick可算不上什么绅士，但这不妨碍他作为一名贵族，或者说，他好像天生就是一名贵族，带着那种上层名流的高雅和桀骜不驯。那是一种印刻在血脉里的气派——不是几件奢侈品牌的西装能包装出来的，也不是酗酒吸毒能掩盖的了的。

Lester收回目光。今天发生的事好像比他这一辈子经历的还多，它们不断地涌进他的脑海阻止他陷入睡眠。事实上，他也睡不着，五分钟前Lester还决定要逃离这家旅馆——他一点也不想和一个刚认识不到一天的瘾君子睡，哪怕那个人是Patrick，但现在他却和对方共处一室，在这样一个糟糕至极的天气下，他们俩竟然像是一对相识已久的老友，共同在屋檐下避雪。

这算什么？Lester荒谬的想。他们不是情侣，不是朋友甚至连同伴都算不上，唯一能用的词语似乎只有萍水相逢——随着水流漂泊聚散，也许未来再也不会相逢，这是一生仅一次的遇见，而Lester知道，他就快错过它了。

大房间里留一盏小壁灯的确是一个好选择，模糊的光圈催的他昏昏欲睡，但他没能睡着——因为Patrick出声叫了他的名字。

“Lester？”

“Yes.”

“你睡着了吗？”

“……No.”

难以想象，这场对话就这样截然而止，随后便是沉默，沉默，沉默。Lester安静的躺在自己的床垫上，于是不安的静寂将他包围，压抑的气氛仿若为空气提供了千斤的重量——那压得他喘不过气来。

他突然感到难过，为他的胆怯、为他的懦弱、为他身上一切自相矛盾的地方。他的生活像是一处参差复杂的迷宫，他每每在岔道口处停滞难以做出选择，等到时机逼迫他不得不前进，他又开始追悔莫及——为他无望的未来，为他踌躇的光阴。

Lester不得不承认他的人生，平凡至极又糟糕透顶。他不是没想过改变，但那不过像是夸父追日那样遥遥无期，以及愚公移山般杯水车薪。

Patrick是个受难之人，Lester一眼就看了出来。当然，世上不止他一个可怜人，只是他已经把所有活下去的信念都用在自己身上，无暇顾及其他了。

他认识的瘾君子多半分为两种——一种是没钱的混日子的，一种是有钱享乐的。毫无疑问，Patrick属于后者，但毒品给他带来什么了呢？……崭新的极乐？Lester觉得不是。

也许是Patrick身上那股熟悉的深邃的绝望气息太过浓烈，以至于盖过了其他温馨宜人的古龙水香味。那刺得他鼻腔生疼，却也让他死水般的心头泛起点波澜来。

“吸毒……那很不好。”Lester避开对方的视线，只盯着被映射在墙壁上的一片阴影说话。当然，他开始觉得自己是一个蠢货，对方当然知道吸毒对身体健康毫无益处——说不定他还盼着自己早点死呢。

对身体的摧残其实不难熬过去，在如今高度发达的医疗条件下，想意外去世似乎都是一个难题，只要有足够的金钱投入，只剩一口气的伤者好像也能被妙手回春。但最可怕的是心灵上残酷的摧残……日复一日，年复一年，直到这个世界再也没有某个人的位置，直到这个可怜的家伙主动放弃自己的生命，完成他一出生就该完成的使命——回到上帝身边。

“生命……很宝贵。”他从嗓子里呼出一声模棱两可的气息——这话连他自己都说服不了。

Patrick回了他两声干笑，那笑声像是强行从已用完的牙膏管里挤出来的牙膏，干硬、生涩，仿佛他说的是什么天大的笑话。

但Lester没有被这种语气冒犯到，这种嘲讽似乎是理所当然的，毕竟他有一万条理由控诉人生的黑暗、道路的难行、生活的艰辛，却找不到一点条件来证明那所谓的生命的宝贵。

如果有人问他：人生是美好的吗？那么毫无疑问，他会回答：不，去他的该死的人生。

他的人生就是一个望不见头的炼狱，每天都有无穷无尽的压迫从天而落，先是远远地望见——好像平常的雨滴，只有真正落在他身上才知道到底有多疼。旁人只能看到雨水倾覆在他头上，散成一股股细流，像血液那样粘稠的蜿蜒而下，而他呆站在那，像一个被遗弃的废旧玩具。

然而，在旁人看不到的脑海深处，那里当真刮起了风暴，雨滴化作冰雹击碎了Lester透明的身体，好像灵魂被永远放逐出了躯壳。

毫无疑问，Lester与生活格格不入。

他僵硬的转过身体，恢复成平躺的姿势，把眼神安放在它应该位于的位置——但是放在哪呢？他甚至不知道该看向什么地方才不会被他人诘责。一点没错，他分明是最没有资格宽慰别人的，只是那一点儿珍贵的奇妙的冲动让他一时间忘记了自己的位置。

是时候该睡觉了，Lester闭上眼睛。

Patrick突然说话，他的声音一直像一架低沉优雅的大提琴，只不过此刻拉出了破碎的曲调。

“ ** **生活不过是一袋会漏的屎，人难免会被屎沾到。**** ”

Lester又转过身，一动不动的Patrick看起来就像是一座雕像，健壮俊美且流光溢彩。他看不清对方的表情——石膏制品总是脆弱的，一磕到地上就要摔得粉碎。人分明也是脆弱的但又蕴含着难以想象的坚强。有些时候你不必看到一个人的眼泪，也不用窥见一个人的神情，你只要远远观望他，就好像能感受到那种惊人的悲伤，无形的情绪似乎能幻化成有型的物质，缓慢而坚定地逸散到空气中，它甚至能影响人的大脑——Lester突然感到一种难言的慌张。

“你在看什么？”他问。

Patrick无声的颤抖了一下，在他紧盯着的那块光滑的墙壁处好像空无一物，旁人看不见他的逃避、听不见他的呼喊。他将自己所有的执念汇成自己的图腾，刻在骨架上融进血脉里，从此与一只壁虎如影随形——那是他的极地，也是他的净土。

Lester现在也知道对方在颤抖了，这当然不是因为他火眼金睛瞧见了他细微的动作——第一次，Patrick的声音打着颤，像是一把走了音的高档提琴。

“……我逝去的人生。”

7.

Patrick是被Lester的手机铃声吵醒的，他睡眼朦胧的看向他，显然对方也是被那该死的晨间噪音强行从床上拽了起来。

刺眼的强光从窗帘之间细小的缝隙溜了进来，然后不停的反射甚至要将整间屋子照亮。

Patrick爬下床拉开窗帘。天空早就放晴了，地面上摞着一层厚厚的蓬松的积雪——这在伦敦可不常见，通常情况下伦敦的雪花都是温柔的，小巧又精致，偶尔飘飞的大雪也恰如贵妇人们的羽毛扇，只看起来就是柔软温和。而明尼苏达州的雪，好吧，这是他从没见过的坚硬锋锐，相比之雪它们也许更像是冰晶，有着清晰的棱角和纯洁的光晕，在他视野之中密密麻麻的铺满整条街道。

不过有一点不太好——它们简直该死的晃人眼！Patrick粗暴的拉回了窗帘，拉环和铁质品剧烈摩擦发出一声刺耳的尖叫，力气大到连梁上的罗马杆都悠悠的晃了两下。

Lester回头看他，小幅度的摇了摇手里的手机，示意他正在打电话。

Patrick转过身，不再折磨可怜的窗帘。Lester现在背对着他，这让他得以肆无忌惮的打量对方。他上身只穿了件白色衬衫，不是那种雪纺制的冷硬的纯白，而是更柔和一点的泛了黄的米白色——当然，也有可能是因为这件可怜的衣服被穿了太多次导致了的褪色。

不过，那都没有关系，这对Patrick来说永远都是奇妙的——无论是衬衫还是Lester。他很难穿旧任何一件衣服，他的行头就和他的情人一样，不喜欢了就换，没什么是不能舍弃的，更没什么是值得留念的。他从不去回忆过去，甚至说他希望过去有多远走多远，童年不是难以割舍的美梦，从没有巧克力河流或是棉花糖云朵，那是噩梦、是梦魇是他人生中难以逾越的天堑，是囚禁他终身的牢笼。那些上层名流们想方设法的巴结他的父亲但束手无策，可笑的是，他身上却处处都是父亲的影子，那像是他永远无法摆脱的窘境——是他心头一痛，这伤口永远不会结疤永远无法痊愈，它时时刻刻扭曲着滴着血提醒他的一切就像是他叫Patrick·Melrose一样准确无疑、板上钉钉——这是他命中注定。

他身边的人都不像Lester。他们的家庭通常看上去都很幸福美满，名利财富双收，没事举办个宴会好像生怕有人不知道自己过得比别人好，背地里再酗酒出轨包养几个情妇情夫，虚伪的维持着光鲜亮丽的外表和高人一等的姿态，好像生命里只要堆满了金钱名声就完美无缺——

Lester不像他身边的任何人。或者说，他就是一个完全普通的美国人，唯一有所不同的可能就是那一口滑稽的口音和可笑的境遇。他从不掩饰自己的残破——也许是他对这一切束手无策。

但在Patrick眼里，原因早就并不重要，他眼里只能看到对方身上无尽的苦难，像是那原本强压在他身上的难以承受的熔岩地狱突然多了一人与他作伴，他甚至为这件事而感到快乐——为他人的堕落而沾沾自喜。实话说，这可真不厚道，但有什么关系呢？无所谓了，全都无所谓了，何必在乎自己的想法，在这样一场昙花一现的萍水相逢里，他想要放纵自己去清醒、去快乐、去拥有、去珍惜，他想要让自己身体里多一点新鲜的东西，而不仅仅是逃避和毒品——

他突然生出一种短暂而愚蠢的想法，他想要活着。

“真的吗?”

Patrick花了整整五秒钟才意识到Lester不是在跟他说话——他还在打电话，对面那人明显说了什么不太令人高兴的事情，才让他的的声音抖得像个筛子。

“我的天、上帝，真没想到……”Lester语无伦次，“我是说，这简直太遗憾了，我很抱歉听到这个消息。”

Lester可一点也没有伤心遗憾的样子，他难以抑制的勾起嘴角，像是听到了什么惊天动地的好消息，然后默默地挂断电话独自享受。

Patrick悄无声息的走到对方身后，他原本是侧对着他的，这让Patrick得以窥探到他脸上克制的笑意——Lester很高兴，因某个本应令人不快的消息。

Patrick实在太好奇了，以至于他来不及反应这举动到底是不是正确的——他俯下身，嘴唇紧靠着小个子男人的耳廓只留下一线缝隙，呼气湿润的打在对方敏感的皮肤上。

“怎么了，Lester？”——不出所料，对方僵住了。

过了一会儿，Lester才僵硬的转过身，他把头低得很低不去看Patrick的眼睛，像是个做了亏心事害怕被发现的逃犯。Patrick本想告诉他：这里是罪恶之都，那有什么犯罪不犯罪的，但最后还是一个字没说，他在等Lester开口。

“山姆死了。”Lester只说了这一句。

“……是昨天晚上那个混蛋吗？”

“对。”

Lester把头埋的更低了，声音也小的近乎耳语，Patrick甚至觉得Lester杀了人——如果这整个晚上他俩没有在一起的话。其实又有什么不同呢，Lester杀了人还是那个Lester，一个陌生人、一个他喜欢的陌生人、就算他请求他作伪证他也会因为一时冲动而答应的，所以，在这短暂的一天一夜，他可以聆听、可以被信赖——他想要被Lester信赖。

“你很高兴。”

Lester没有回答。

“对吗？你很高兴！”Patrick用力抓住对方的肩膀，但结果仍然是沉默，Lester一言不发，这让他莫名的火大。

“你分明就是很高兴！那么一个混蛋死了，我真不明白你有什么好伤心的！”他大喊了起来，这本来不是他的本意——对了Lester大吼大叫，可他就是控制不住自己，他就像一个不定时的炸弹随时随地炸伤身边的人。

Lester木讷的摇着头，“不，那是错的，我不该、我……”他伸手捂住脸。

Patrick静静地看着对方几乎要缩成一团，Lester抖个不停，好像随时就要痛哭一场。但没有，对方指只是茫然无措的捂住脸庞，不知道到底该怎么办才好，他心里甚至起了一点难能可贵的怜惜。

“ ** **如果你是对的，而其他人错了呢。**** ”

Lester突然抬起头，没人再说话了，气氛突然就维持着一种诡异的宁静。Lester只是默默地凝视着他，小心翼翼的屏住呼吸，他不知道该怎么办了，像是被某样东西触及了心脏——如此脆弱，如此暴露，而Patrick则从眼眶里看到了对方微微放大的瞳孔。

Patrick和Lester并排站在汽车旅馆的门前，积雪被清扫了大半露出了同样洁白无瑕的大地，当然了，那上面同样有雪，只不过要更加厚实一些——踩上去的感觉很奇妙，不像是踩在棉花里而像是一片沙滩。

可雪花注定与沙子不同，当雪花融化你或许会感到可惜，但它们终究还是化作几滴流水留在你的掌心，而人生是一堆看得见的流沙，你只能看着它从眼前流走却毫无办法，这个时候你就会恼怒，为时间过得太快也好、太慢也罢——你永远都拿它毫无办法。

“是时候告别了。”Patrick猜他应该是笑了一下，因为Lester马上回馈给他了一个更大的笑容。

“我想是的，认识你很高兴Patrick、真的。”他和Lester轻轻的拥抱了一下，没有人用力，就像是一个很普通的礼节性的问候，浅尝辄止，但依旧有森林和雪花的味道飘进他的鼻子——因此直到Lester的背影在他眼里越变越小时，他仍然觉得自己在做梦。

“Lester！”

“怎么了？”他追了上去。

“我能问你最后一个问题吗？”

“当然可以。”这是Lester柔软的蓝眼睛最后一次凝视他，它们依旧像是刚下过雨的林间的小鹿，有点神圣、又有点无辜，但你永远看不透那背后究竟是什么。就像他们之间的第一次照面，在一个透不过光的医院病房，他们分明只走过这一遭，却好像早就在某个地方相识相知，但他要离开——他终将会离开，回到自己本来的世界里去，伦敦的天空并不总能看到太阳，但他想，Lester应该享有所有的柔光。

“如果……还有机会对山姆说一句话，你会说什么？”

“我会对他说……”

Lester依然安静的看着他，他的话轻飘飘的砸向他内心最柔软的痛处。Patrick开始无法遏制的热泪盈眶，他想哭，但这几十年间的痛苦绝望全部堆积在这一刻却反而让他哭不出泪、也说不出话来。他动不了了，甚至找不到任何一门语言来形容他现在的感觉，在这个时候，所有的动作语言都显得那么苍白无力，厚重的情绪就像是奔腾海啸在瞬息之间便把他吞噬殆尽，没有一点反抗的余力。

我会对他说——

“ ** **No one should do that to anybody else****.”

-END-

番外:液化

Summary:一年后，Patrick来到美国的蒙大拿州，却遇见了意料之外的人。

美国北部冬季的天气——好吧，一如既往的糟糕，Patrick摘下墨镜，抖掉镜面上附着的雪花，它们不断从树叶上纷纷洒洒地飘落，倒像是下了场稀碎的小雪。他现在觉得这就是在给自己找罪受——每年试着换一个新环境，乔尼是这么说的，但显然这对他而言成效颇微。

这一次他选择去美国的冰川自然公园，这不是说他有多喜欢美国，正相反——这地方糟透了，好像他每次来都是这样要人性命的温度，但至少在冬季近乎人迹罕至的公园不会有各路王孙侯爵们的奉承、嘲讽或是说教。

这不仅带给他片刻的宁静，甚至在某种程度上还给予了他莫大的安慰。美国西部似乎一直都是某种自由狂热文化的代言词，让人们不禁心潮澎湃，心驰神往，而美国的西北部只是缺少了“热”那一部分，取而代之则是严寒，但这好像又营造出了另一种更具北方特色的地方风情——肆虐的暴风雪、空白的荒原、脆弱的冰川或是在深夜里无情划开夜色的汽车远光灯，这与伦敦截然不同。

与之相比，伦敦显然要更温和更规矩，但这不妨碍他讨厌伦敦。如果要他说，他会说伦敦被束缚住了，被人脉联络成的一张无形的大网给困住了，它少了点放纵、少了点自由——而那正是Patrick所需要的。所以，在这最极端的冰天雪地，他反而心存最后一点感激，自然给了他最好的屏障让他得以在冷酷之下小小的展露一点真情的尾巴，不用做贵人、情人或是罪人，把一切都当做大梦一场——他戏剧性的人生在此处悄然谢幕，他不必再做台上的歌剧魅影也无需再为台下的红尘看客，能他一种够彻底走出既定人生轨迹的缥缈错觉，甚至于就地在此与世长眠似乎也变得无可厚非。

Patrick戴回墨镜，冰凉的金属支架短暂的刺激着他的皮肤，但很快又变回贴近人体的温度，夹杂着碎雪的寒风伴随着警笛的声音由远及近，他忍不住眯眯眼——难不成他吸毒被发现了？

这可不算是什么好消息，他一点也不喜欢保安警察一类的人物——聒噪又麻烦。越过广袤平静的冰川，视线尽头红蓝两色的警灯不厌其烦的闪烁着——不刺眼但让人心烦。

他决定拍屁股走人了，无论谁的存在都会影响他的好心情——

好吧，他突然愣住了，当苍白的雪原染上一点猩红，这很难不被人注意到，如同漂浮在黑夜里的红日，带着一点荒谬的引人注目。人们说黑中白比白中黑更加耀眼，但在一个单调乏味的黑白世界，没什么比一笔色彩更让人眼前一亮、目不转睛。

他妥协了。——除了Lester。

难以置信，他到现在还记得那个穿着橘红色外套的小个子男人，在飘飞的雪天里像一簇肆意纷飞的野火，在森林里奔窜，却又点燃了森林。他缓慢的划开冰川上那层脆弱的隔膜，直到细碎的裂痕遍布周围，以他为中心四散开来，像一个微不足道的针眼却刺得那么深、那么准甚至于仿佛有血液从中涌出，玷污了纯洁的冰冷皮肤。

Patrick飞奔过去，原本紧随其后的两个警察早就徘徊着按兵不动，远远看去却像美人脸上的两点泪痣。而Lester，他们相向而行，而他从冰川的眼眸滑下它的脸颊。

Lester是一滴血泪。

河边上的裂缝越来越长，最后汇集到Lester脚下。他恍惚的望向对岸，微风带起积雪模糊了视线，也许这就是他最终的命运，他的归宿。原来人生本就是一个错误，从他出生的那一刻起便无可救药，而这几十年他所谓的生活也只不过是一厢情愿的一错再错。当他以为终于脱离了原先的轨道，却发现一切的一切他曾悲不自胜的、他曾引以为傲的原来只是上帝的一个玩笑。

凡人怎么能忤逆上帝，他注定要在2007年最冷的冬季与世长眠。

Lester停下脚步，带着一瞬间的茫然无措直直的坠进冰窖里，水流紧贴着他的衣物又顺着纹路渗进他的皮肤，那像是人间最残酷的炼狱，好像连血液也参进了冰渣。他曾经幻想如果马尔沃没有被警察杀死，那他的罪行也许就不会暴露，但毫无疑问他又会死在马尔沃枪下。是与非的选项于他而言更像是一个悖论，唯一的选择就是——没有选择。

他竟然感到一阵轻松，身体残破到极致，灵魂却腾空而起，在他死前最后一次感受这片土地，感受它的寒，感受它的雪，感受它的凌厉和善意，感受他从未被恩赐的解脱的幸福。

在他失去意识前的最后一刻，仿佛有人大喊，那声音忽远忽近更像是梦中的琴声。

****“** ** ****握紧我的手。** ** ****”** **

Patrick坐在沙发上默默看着一旁裹紧毯子不停发抖的Lester，夕阳金色的光线从窗户斜射进来，好像连灰尘都带上了神圣的色彩，那是一种可见的光明，带着触手可及的真实质感倾撒在小个子男人的身上，这让他像是一幅名画，伴随着无上的高贵和宝贵。

“你为什么救我？”Lester的表情依旧像是没解冻的样子，冰冷的僵硬着。最后，他也只扯出一个细碎的微笑，伴随着难以言说的苦涩，“我不是什么好人。”

“我也不是。”

“可你是我见过的最好的人。”

Lester仰起头，一字一句，仿佛他说的是什么天大的决定。而Patrick，他注视着对方的眼睛，像一片波光粼粼湖面点染着晚霞的余晖，那不仅很美，更胜过万千景色。

****“你也是。”** **

他听见自己回答。

Lester无措的眨眨眼，他那冰封的表情开始动容，眼泪就像是一场雪崩，来得太迅速太猛烈，连他自己都没反应过来就先他一步夺出眼眶。

Lester开始哭泣。那是无声的悲鸣。

他坐到Lester身边，高大的身体挡住了太阳临走前留下的最后一点光线，他低头吻掉对方眼角的泪珠。Lester突然就不再哭了，只是声音还在发着抖。

****“天黑了。”** **

他们彼此凝视着对方，好像这样就能把对方留在自己心里，给灵魂打上一个属于彼此的印记，在真正的生活洪流面前个人是那么渺小，渺小到只是作为河流里的七十亿分之一，人生的戏剧性永远无法预测，而Patrick深知这个道理，就像他从未预想到Lester会仰头吻上他的唇。

这是一个真正的吻了，不再像小孩子亲额头那样留下一个湿漉漉的表示关心的痕迹，它充斥着难耐的激情和无言的痛苦，哪怕到这个时候，他依然觉得Lester是纯洁的，就和一年前的他一样，又带着一点天真的残忍。

现在他们吻着对方嘴上那一小块皮肤，味道却是苦涩的，尝起来像是一片黄连，在充斥味觉的苦涩背后还藏着一剂甘甜。Patrick热爱这个，就算只是轻轻的拥抱他，用嘴唇蹭过他的皮肤、鼻尖嗅到他的气息就能让他无比满足，而现在，Lester慷慨的给予了他更多，更多属于对方的味道，那甚至美妙到让他感觉到超载，狠狠地撩拨它的心弦。

他知道他再也无法无动于衷了，他再也不能假装他们只是普通朋友甚至萍水相逢，他要拥有、占有Lester……彻底的、完全占有……属于他的、他的。

Patrick猛地回吻过去，倾身压制住对方，灵活的唇舌挑逗着Lester的舌尖，逼出他一声似有若无的呻吟。凭借着体型优势，Patrick在身体上的压制毫不费力，甚至连这个吻也不用他多费口舌，也许是先些时候被冻僵了所致，Lester的吻技就和他现在的心情一样杂乱无章，Patrick只是轻轻吸吮他的下唇，等到对方实在忍不住主动出击，他才缠住Lester的舌，缓慢的感受彼此摩擦的触感，这几乎是一个温柔到长情的吻，连他自己也没想到，他会这么有耐心的等待Lester的准备，等待对方真正心甘情愿的为他展露出所有的一切——

他向来都是喜欢粗暴的性爱。

那种不需要太多的前戏，甚至不需要热吻——那是情侣们才会做的事，只要一瓶润滑剂和一个避孕套，再加上两具互相纠缠毫无感情的身体似乎就足够了。

但他却移开嘴唇，双手捧着Lester的脸，对方的蓝眼睛此时被蒙上了一层水雾，朦朦胧胧的让人看不真切，这只让他心猿意马忍不住去亲吻他的眼睛。

“ ** **Can I?**** ”他问，带着一点深沉的温情。

Lester眨了眨眼睛，他无声的向前靠近，直到鼻尖碰到鼻尖，呼吸融入呼吸。

“ ** **YES.**** ”

他又靠近了一点，没再去碰对方的唇，而是把脸颊贴在Patrick脸上。

“Yes.”颤抖的气息打在Patrick的皮肤上，Lester突然闭上眼睛，乖顺的出人意料。

他再次扣住Lester的后脑，带着一点强硬的把他们的嘴唇碰到一起，对方茂密的短发纠缠在他指尖，那居然出乎意料的柔软，好像一片丰收的麦田，风一吹便匆匆的倒下一大片。

他漫不经心的揉戳着Lester的金发，这么做的唯一结果就是把它弄乱，一两缕碎发散落在Lester额前，这弄得他痒痒的，像是在强迫他起身。

但他只是更用心的亲吻Lester，更卖力的抱紧怀里的小个子男人，他再也不会放手，也再也不能放手，Lester已然成为他生命中不可或缺的痕迹，并在不知不觉中占据了他心里每一个角落。他用唇舌掠夺对方的每一丝气息，纠缠在柔软的舌尖，轻舐过敏感的上颚，而Lester则回馈他微微颤抖的身体反应。

这简直——相当迷人，但他们不能在沙发上做，对于第一次而言，床显然是一个更好的选择。这让Patrick不得不懊恼的移开嘴巴，在唇瓣分离的时候还带出一个沉闷的波声。

他们抱在一起，磕磕绊绊的朝卧室走去，也许是为了便于清理，酒店的床上用品竟然是一水的深色系，Lester浅的发亮的发丝在黑色的枕套上根根分明，它们通常混乱的缠绕在一起，这让他的发型显得蓬松又凌乱。

Lester陷在柔软的褐色床铺上，虽然他还穿着衣服，但仍显得极其色情——西装衬衫的领口大开露出一小片泛着微红的白皙皮肤，隐藏在碎发后面的蓝眼睛湿润迷离的盯着他——

Patrick努力忽视自己硬的发疼的下体，起身去拿酒店备用放在床头柜里的避孕套和润滑剂，哪怕他不愿承认，但这确实就是事实——他吸毒，因此他不得不做好保护措施，天知道他的身体里除了糜烂的恶习外还留着什么可怕的东西。

但Lester突然拽住了他的衣角，原本半眯着的眼眸猛然睁大，多了一点清明的恐惧，但更多的仍然是迷茫，“怎么了？”他小声问。

“我去拿点东西。”他做了一个下流的手势，Lester马上懂了，连耳尖都红得诱人，但他没有松开手，反而对着Patrick低语，“没关系，我不在意。”

这分明很甜蜜，而Patrick却只感到了苦涩，他享受对方的信任，那是一笔无比珍贵的厚礼，但却他无法回应。他曾以为贫穷就是饥饿、衣不蔽体和没有房屋，然而最大的贫穷是不被需要、没有爱和不被关心，他早已在不知不觉间一贫如洗，丧失了时间、生活和健康来换取转瞬即逝的意乱情迷，他用它最宝贵的年华岁月只换来一段迷惘踌躇。他曾以为自己赚来的是几分安宁，殊不知，那是用更珍贵的东西换来的不平等交易。

直到现在，他不得不说、更不能不说——

“ ** **I**** ** **’**** ** **m not clean.**** ”

他不干净。

Lester颤抖了一下，松开了手，他的嘴唇无意识的张张合合,但有些话始终说不出口——

Me,too.

他也是，他也是，他该怎么对他说他的罪行、他的暴虐、他的狡诈、他的谎言，他所做的一切早已罪无可赦，他该怎么承认——他是个杀人犯。

有些事情能一吐为快，有些则不能，当他竭尽全力去伪装一件事时，假的也会变成真的，于是事业有成、自信大方、与人为善的Lester出现了，他好像彻底改变了从前的命运，完成了一次完美的人生逆袭，但真的是这样吗？他的生活真的有变好吗，当金钱利益成为他全部的生活，他如此春风得意，丝毫没有顾忌到他好像丢了点什么，就像独自在五十号公路上的汽车失去了方向盘，只能一路奔腾面向死亡。

Lester无声哽咽，直到重新倒在柔软的床垫上，彼此身上的衣物在无意识间被褪去，他才堪堪回过神来。

他们坦诚相见。Lester扫过高个子男人的身体，和他想象的并无两样——像大理石一样白、像吸血鬼一样瘦，只是摸上去却是柔软温热的，他甚至能感受到对方脖颈上跳动的脉搏。Patrick的双手抚摸过敏感的腰身，唇舌火热的挑逗着他挺立的乳首，激起他无法抑制的阵阵颤抖。

他下意识的挺起身子，却只是把自己更往Patrick嘴里相送，迷乱的性快感夹杂着一点情感直冲向大脑，让他根本无法思考。

Patrick将两人的阴茎抵在一起，粗暴的上下摩擦。但其实并不粗暴，只是相当原始简单的上下运动，没有任何技巧却在两人身上相当奏效。

Lester控制不住的开口呻吟，曼妙的潮红现在覆盖到他全身，Patrick亲亲他的眉眼，伸进了第一根手指。

他从没和男人做过爱，直肠被塞进异物的体验在他看来更像是一次体检，冰凉粘稠的润滑剂包裹着手指被塞进他的体内，在被体温融化后又色情的从穴口淌出，留下一道淫秽的痕迹。

Patrick小心翼翼的避开对方的敏感点，逐渐塞进了第二、三根手指，刚才的刺激已经足够，他不想要Lester太早的交代出来——好吧，一个俗气的想法，他想要一个尽可能完美的第一次。

这个举动显然造成了Lester的迷惑，他的眼睛稍微睁大了一点，一片迷惑不解。

这事不能怪他，毕竟Patrick把前戏做的简单粗暴，又把扩张做的毫无体验，这难免叫人怀疑被进入究竟有没有感觉，他光凭饱胀感可到不了高潮。

“Patrick……”他催促道。

Patrick将火热的阴茎抵在他的穴口，眼神做着无声的询问。

“yes.”

话音刚落，Patrick就狠狠的贯穿了他，一插到底，毫不留情。哪怕已经被细心地做过扩张，异物的突然闯入还是带来了一阵细碎的刺痛。但很快，这种难耐变了味，感受对方坚硬的阴茎在自己身体里抽插本身就极其色情的令他兴奋，等到Patrick突然有意控制他的坚挺撞击上自己的前列腺——

Lester甚至觉得无法呼吸，当一种奇妙的前所未有的剧烈快感席卷他全身，好像每一块肌肉都随着抽插而不由自主的颤抖，他说不上来那到底是快乐，还是难以忍受，但事实上这让他难以抗拒。

这和与女人做爱完全不同，Patrick带着一点温柔又强硬的占有他的身体，每一次撞击都让他浑身颤抖，快感从交合处一路侵袭整具身体，他无助的扬起头颅，露出脆弱的脖颈，皮肤上早已沾染上黏腻的汗液，但更糟糕的是他已经控制不住自己的泪腺，生理泪水随着对方的破门而入难以自制的穿过眼角落到床垫上，留下一小片水渍。

“……慢”他一开口就是破碎的哭腔，而Patrick却将他的哀求置若罔闻，更快更猛的往里插送。

Lester只觉得高潮离它如此之近，让他悬在空中难以自拔，不断施加在前列腺上的刺激让他将要经历一场最长久激烈的高潮。等到真正射出来，他被一种难以形容的感觉充盈了，那不仅仅是施加在阴茎或是前列腺上的快感，而是由于温暖、愉悦、充实以及某种近似幸福的东西，它们触动了一条隐秘的神经，让他飘飘欲仙，宛如新生般的狂喜。

他甚至怀疑自己晕过去了几秒，因为他完全不记得Patrick是什么时候也倒在他的身上，口中喃喃自语的念着他的名字。

Lester，Lester……怎么会有人既天真又世故，既残忍又善良呢？

Patrick放任自己倒在小个子男人的身上，眼间的泪滴滑下脸颊，与对方的泪痕融在一起，像是一条曲折蜿蜒的小溪。

电话铃声又一次吵醒了Lester，清晨柔软的日光照射上他的脸颊，金色的发丝洋溢着一层流光。Patrick挂下电话，风风火火的冲了过来。

“我们该走了！”他眼睛里几乎要闪着光。

“去哪？”

“ ** **纽约。**** ”

****

****【END】** **


End file.
